


can you untie me?

by Enjolchilles



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Aprons, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Paris (City), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: “Can you untie me?”The closer Laurie brought his hands to the tied bow on her back the more he felt it, her warmth. She radiated it constantly but he was only now aware of it, now that he was close enough to notice.
Relationships: Amy March/Fred Vaughn (mentioned), Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	can you untie me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have now watched the new Little Women twice! 
> 
> I wrote this fic based off of the apron scene in the movie and with Florence Pugh/Timothee Chalamet in mind specifically which is why I tagged the 2019 version, but imagine them however you like!

“Can you untie me?”

The closer Laurie brought his hands to the tied bow on her back the more he felt it, her warmth. She radiated it constantly but he was only now aware of it, now that he was close enough to notice. He bathed in the sunlight beaming off her yellow hair, he melted under the light of her honey golden eyes, and he revelled in her mellow skin, now kissed by the French sun. He didn’t notice that he had lent down to kiss the back of Amy’s exposed neck till he felt the fire in his ears, ignited by her husky voice.

“Laurie?”

He returned to the buttons on her apron. When she shrugged it off she folded it in her hands, considering what to say before turning to him, “Don’t do that.” 

He didn’t answer, only looked down at his feet. He expected her to pity him, expected her to take his face in her hand and exclaim something along the lines of,  _ how could I ever even consider choosing Fred Vaughn over you! _

But instead she held her ground, “Don’t do that, not if you don't mean it.”

“Don’t mean it?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry that Jo refused you, I am, but if you expect to find solace in me I’ll tell you now it won’t happen. I won’t allow myself to be your consolation prize, Laurie. It just can’t happen, not when I’ve wanted you for so long,” She turned to head out the door.

Laurie put his hand on her wrist, not in the mocking and drunken way he had at the ball, but earnestly. Not demanding her to turn around, but asking without expectations. When she did and he was met with her widened and tear filled eyes he almost forgot the speech that had been culminating in his head. “I thought I loved Jo, but I didn’t. I loved the thought of loving my best friend, and I loved the idea of a future in the March family. But she was right, we’re too alike, we’d kill each other eventually,” He stopped for a second to laugh. Even Amy couldn’t help an exhaled chuckle. He took her hands in his, “But this is different, it’s real. I promise, Amy. I know because it has somewhere to go, we can build it together, you and I. What you said before, about choosing who we love, I won’t lie and act as if I fully agree. But I’ll say that if you’re right, which you so often are, then I  _ want _ to choose you. Now and forever.”

Amy’s lip quivered as a tear escaped her eye, “I love you Laurie,” she jumped forward, up into his arms, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if I made any grammatical errors or you just want to say something :) 
> 
> and if you have any ideas for future Amy/Laurie, Jo/Bhaer, or Meg/John fics feel free to comment those as well!


End file.
